Dru
| season = Sierra Leone | introshot = | tribes = | place = 1/42 | alliances = iSF | challenges = 8 | votes = 5 | days = 50 | survav = 10.52 | edgic = CPN5 | idolsfound = 0 }} is the Sole Survivor of . Known for leading and forming the iSF alliance that dominated the season. Sierra Leone Age :26 ''Samm's Player Review'' Shocker! Drew is #1! I mean, you don't win a forty-two person game with ultimately placing number one in the rankings. It was a long hard fought game and if Drew didn't come out top of these rankings - well, one, I'm sure he would come and murder me, and two, it would be an injustice to Sierra Leone as a season. Initially when I discussed hosting, Drew said he would never play - he was done with games. Alas, I'm a very good nag, and also the battle of the communities served as an irresistible treat to it all. (Especially considering Drew had been screwed over in iSurv1vor twice at this point). After a whole lot of nagging, I finally got him to interview. Now to start. Drew came in arguably as the biggest name besides Ricky. Even more so than Ricky though, Drew comes in with a bigger target, there was a huge chance that he was first boot right at the beginning. He was on a tribe with Gray with whom he'd had a terrible past with. The rest was a guessing game, there was no guarantee at all towards the rest of the members of his tribe. Jeffrey was friends with people who didn't like Drew, Jamie was unknown, Cristina and Hodges were wild cards. Alas, right from the beginning Drew came out swinging hooking both Jeffrey and Britti into his alliance. He made bonds with Hodges as previous runner-ups, and had a dude bro relationship with Jamie - this immediately took him from number one target to number one position wise within the iSurv1vor tribe. He allowed Jeffrey to call the shots, and sat back as both Gray and Hodges got taken out. On Kakim, Drew reunited old connections with Georgina, and pulled in Sam quickly surrounding himself again in impressive relationships that would only help him out down the line. The Vic's Dicks alliance consisting of Drew, Jeffrey, and Britti, called all the shots on Kakim, who was voted out, when, and why - split votes, let people get voted out, and there was never a slight shift of power. This is a common theme in Drew's game. Often, his tribes were literally the most boring. He had the ability to lock things down immediately and not allow for shifting. This happened on every tribe pre-merge: Aurum, Kakim, Kenema, and Mende. I've labelled all four as possibly the four most boring tribes, and it's just straight up true. There was never a power shift, never a time where the majority would switch at any point. In hindsight, this is probably the most impressive gameplay all around by Drew, but at the time as a host it was literally boring to host. In a game so big, I had a tendency to go to tribes that were fighting and shifting. '' ''At the end of the four tribe phase, Drew and Bryce switched tribes and solidified the larger iSF alliance that became a lock for the rest of the game. This continued onto Kenema where Drew finally officially met up with Rachel and Patty who were his two closest allies at any point of the game, and everything from that point essentially became easy. It sounds silly to call a forty-two person game easy, because it wasn't. But from day one Drew was a lock as winner potential. On Kenema, they played with their toys as if lions, allowed Matt to survive just for fun. At merge, Drew ran into every tribal council he possibly could. One thing I appreciate about Drew's gameplay is that he was never afraid at any point of tribal council. In fact, I've had many a conversation with Drew where we discuss how if he could go to tribal council every round - he would. And he tried, god did he try, from the moment Dead Man Walking was revealed, Drew attended almost every single tribal council and voted out most people from the game. By this he had ultimate control, he helped as Yap and Kevin got brutally blindsided, took charge in Jillian being voted out and so on and so forth. Drew was the driving force behind Bryce's vote out saying, "Let's Go Weasel Hunting." '' ''I feel like I'm really not writing a lot as to how Drew played this game, there wasn't a whole lot of inciting incidents. Moments of stress, or harm - it simply was a game of well played moves at the right time. A justice I don't think I can entirely carry out through writing. I can't necessarily go into great detail about how Sam and Drew together had a very interesting and troubled relationship because it's not something I entirely can explain. Every relationship Drew had he used to their proper capabilities, and besides Ricky at the very end, I'd say no one was truly bitter about the way they went out. Drew was a front runner from start to end and truly manipulated every situation. I feel like this can best be described by the allowance for Patty to blindside Ricky, it wasn't something that needed to be done necessarily for his game, but it was something that Patty really needed, and Drew allowed that. Drew's game often changed depending on who he was playing with - which is a strong facet of his social game, it often changed from rude, to sweet, to witty - it all depended on who he was spending time with. And this helped essentially shape the top seven to all be players he was closely allied with. Down to the very end of the game, despite being a very real threat to win, he was never really the target as votes were getting thrown on Patty, Georgina, Britti, Jeffrey, and Ricky - but never Drew. As someone who came in to the game as one of the most known players, he managed too surround himself with domineering personalities with wayward characteristics that attached on to him. With Patty, Ricky, Georgina, and Britti - also Jeffrey, Drew managed to stay behind the scenes on most votes while also having the pulse on absolutely every vote as to who was going home at which time. There was never a need for immunity as he was never going home. At the end of the day, at Final Tribal Council, I feel like Drew himself said it best when he said a vote not for him wasn't because someone played better, it was a vote because you didn't like him. Endure's inaugural winner did not disappoint, no one played a better game in a long and harrowing season. Voting History Media Releases Trivia *Dru is the first ever Male Winner. *Dru was apart of the most tribes out of any winner with 6. Category:Sierra Leone Category:Sole Survivor Category:CPN5 Category:Contestant Category:Winners Category:Finalists